


21厘米星辉4.2

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	21厘米星辉4.2

几乎是同时，四人的呼机一同响了起来。  
“实验室？”  
“训练室？”  
“训练室我叫刘昊然带队过去，”郑楚捋了一下郑艾平的头发，触发两个手腕上佩戴着的纳米光圈，瞬间两只手臂覆盖上了一层防御罩，“我直接去底仓。”他靠近郑艾平在他额鬓吻了一吻，随即启动了防护面罩掏出配枪。  
“联系不到唐峥，我直接去α四区理疗室等你。”郑艾平明显也有些焦急，随着郑楚一同向外走去，临到了舱轨电梯门外，突然拉过郑楚的手腕，深深看了他一眼，  
“小心。”  
“我知道。”郑楚按了按平平的手心，微笑着转身走近厢室。

郑楚马上发现了问题所在。  
底仓灯光本就昏暗，经由那组克隆人的破坏，已经是近乎于半黑暗状态。那十二个个克隆人淡绿色的皮肤下荧光标记蛋白闪着淡淡的微光，将它们的身形暴露无遗。  
“嘶嘶...”  
郑楚的耳麦接收到几丝信号，底仓的通讯设备几乎尽毁，他知道雷佳音已经在操控中心进行着最大努力的恢复工作，在彻底通讯之前，他的耳麦中只能接到简单地二进制信号。  
“我猜你自己也能看到他们的分布。”雷佳音在操控室看着恢复进度不停敲着编码。  
“是，”郑楚切了另一频道，“刘昊然，逡巡队部署地怎么样了？”  
“在您后面，三米分布。”A1小队队长刘昊然低头看了眼红外监测器，“小董他们那边也好了，在底仓舰轨电梯口，三米分布。”  
郑楚微微点了点头，举枪到适宜瞄准的高度，红外扫描仪准心的范围内，郑楚看到那三个克隆人几乎以肉眼可见的速度在进化，双手自手指支出爪，覆盖着薄薄的绿色鳞片，有一个的眼周已经生出了鳞翅。  
“A1A1听好，”郑楚低声说道，“再过十五分钟又会有另一队克隆人折返，上面吩咐，只用一个活样本就好，节约时间，速战速决。”  
说着，郑楚率先朝已经在他视野内的那个克隆人开了一枪，谁知那子弹的速度在他的眼中宛如飞过去的一根蒲公英，几乎是毫秒间，那个克隆人就躲闪到一边，而此时郑楚的方位已经暴露，另外两个克隆人发着低低的嘶鸣手脚并用向他飞快地靠近。  
“哧！”  
郑楚一个翻身寻了另一个掩体，空中划过流光弹刺眼的痕迹，刘昊然的射击一向很准，提前三米的余量，那个克隆人首当其中被光弹烫伤。  
“郑队郑队，你还好吗？”  
“好，好得很！”郑楚给枪重新上膛，“A1队，已经发现敌方缺点。”他端着手枪瞄准了另一个。  
这对克隆人在飞速进化的同时，一部分细胞也开始了提前衰老甚至是脱分化的进程，刚才那个克隆人就是个例子，他们已经失去了一部分感官。

“理疗仪分析器，快快点！”郑艾平调整着理疗仪的基本参数，催促着护理小队准备仪器。  
“唐峥呢，还没联系上？”郑艾平心下有些焦急，抓过一个实验室眼熟的护理员问道。  
“sir刚刚才去了冥想室，这时候我......”  
“好！又是美琅脂！”郑艾平气愤地甩了手，这组克隆人是唐峥设计的，他几乎不知道其中的基因型分析不出一点有用的参数，显示屏上依旧是一片黑暗，不过已经比刚才好了很多，隐隐可以看见逡巡队的身影。  
“放心，”雷佳音的声音由呼机传来，“就我目前来看，郑楚他们没事，最多再过十分钟就能解决。”  
“你就安心准备分析仪，一会儿怕是要有的忙......”  
雷佳音的话音还没落，显示屏中就传来一声巨响，郑艾平气恼极了一把推开前面站着的护士走到显示屏下，屏幕中嘶嘶几声白噪音散失干净，郑艾平看到底仓内已经是火光一片。

三分钟前。  
“郑队！我们这边还剩三个！全部已经进化成任意形体阶段，你说的丧失感官，怕不是味觉吧！”  
“你小子还有闲心斗嘴我看就没问题！”郑楚手中的枪管已经发烫，在这样耗下去，他们只怕是会愈加处在下风。  
“这东西似乎怕光！”刘昊然还能分出三分神想想董子健现在肯定靠在舰轨电梯边百无聊赖，挥手又示意小队按郑楚指令进行下一轮袭击，“郑队，是的呢！”他随着子弹射出一颗流光弹，而虽然肉眼无法分辨，但是以尖叫声来判断，此次的命中率提高了不少，刘昊然飞快地进行着核算。  
另一侧，带队的郑楚也发现了这个问题，瞬时光源的照射似乎会放慢这群克隆人的动作，难道是？他心里冒出一个设想，“加快的进化速度影响了这些克隆人的时间维度？”  
“而逆向光源恰好能够削减他们眼中的时间流速！”  
“尺缩效应与钟慢效应！”  
“好嘛！刘昊然直接对他们激光弹！”  
“您是说直接用光子动量？”  
“当然了，他们不是爱飞速进化吗，就让他们看看和时间碰撞的结果！”  
郑楚带队疾步向后退去，所剩下的克隆人完全游走于粒子性与波动性之间，极其不稳定。随他的指挥，剩余队员齐齐射出光弹，刘昊然带A队伏击在侧准备抓取样本。  
谁知激光弹发射过去的几个毫秒中，一个克隆人已经完成了波动性的转化，几乎是瞬间一团黑影就移动到了刘昊然身边。  
“小心！”郑楚疾呼一声射出一张激光网，向前一扑把刘昊然推到一边。  
“发什么呆呢！”炽目的亮光散尽，网中一个已经脱离了人形的生物在焦躁的扭动，郑楚一把扯过刘昊然的手臂，躲闪不及激光弹划过留下了一道长长的焦痕，“怎么敏捷性差成这样！”  
“郑队对不起......”  
“还不快去理疗室！”刘昊然动作的连贯性与上午相差许多，郑楚心想他怕是累了，不再多做责怪，指挥着小队运送那个不断抽搐尖叫的样本，向α四区走去。

 

“怎么样？”  
郑楚看着郑艾平抽了一管那个样品的静脉血放入分析仪中，向前一步拉过平平，让他与那个克隆人间多些距离。  
虽然已经是被电锁束缚在理疗台上，但是这个东西变数太大，逡巡队还在旁边待命，郑楚是一点都不敢放松警惕。

“怎么着，第一次跟郑队出任务就这么丢人，没我你不行啊？”另外一角，董子健撑了一下台面坐在了刘昊然旁边，看着护理师拿着理疗仪扫射着刘昊然的手臂，那道烫伤逐渐愈合变淡，可却还是有些疼的，刘昊然死咬着嘴唇歪头示意董子健别说话，朝着另一侧理疗台上的克隆人好奇地看过去。

“等一分钟，马上出比对结果。”郑艾平草草处理了一下那个生物，调整紫外辐射强度抑制着他的定向进化，经由紫外光的照射，克隆人脖颈后面的编号显露了出来，那是分辨他与人类身份的唯一方法。  
现阶段，随着基因治疗的实行，就连基因文库比对也不能完全判断属性是否为克隆体，而这个标记，最直观。  
“等下，已经出来一部分了，”郑艾平飞快地扫过那一串基因性状，“BL21型基本体，给他打尼森素，不要卡纳，他有抗性。”  
“天啊，ATP合成酶基因三倍强启动子，肾上腺素反馈抑制阻断，中枢神经再规划，唐峥他居然还植入了......”  
“平平，当心！”突然间，那个克隆人左手挣脱了电锁嘶鸣着伸向了郑艾平，郑楚一把搂过他的腰捂住了他的耳朵。而就在这千钧一发之际，郑楚甚至还没来得及开枪，一颗子弹就射进了那个克隆人的眼眶轰掉了他的半边脸。  
深蓝色的血液自理疗床流淌而下。  
是唐峥。  
美琅脂的吊诡味道逐渐弥漫到理疗室的每个角落，他漫不经心地捻了捻指尖，看着那个克隆人脖颈后面的编号说到，“清除所有12批次克隆体，抽检11、13批次。”  
“唐峥你！”紧靠在郑楚怀里，在他妥帖的黑暗与安静中，郑艾平嗅到了空中美琅脂的味道，气愤地要从郑楚怀抱里挣脱。  
“带他回去，”唐峥甚至没看他们一眼，接过助理递过来的消毒巾擦了擦袖口上溅上的墨色血迹，“样品检测会由我的工程队完成，你带他回去，告诉他，要想看报告，三天后。”  
说着，丢了纸巾向舱外走出，临出门，偏头瞥了眼郑艾平的衣角，轻笑一声，  
钴蓝色？他从来不喜欢钴蓝色。

 

“嘿，平平......”  
路过客厅，郑楚瞥见郑艾平的屋子里还亮着灯，这个时间他早该睡了。郑楚刚刚做完记录，随手脱下队服，推门进去。  
他的卵形舱室内，波形墙壁吸噪，多聚纤维地毯自动控温，一切都显得那么静谧和安逸，适宜睡眠，而郑艾平却抱腿坐在床脚，身边环绕着三个氖气灯，球形悬浮体里光晕流动如同蒸汽，他伸出手有一搭没一搭地戳弄着球灯外壁，留下一个发亮的指印后把那卫星般的发光体推到一边。绒毯仅没过他的脚尖，露出牙白色的一段踝骨因为缺少遮蔽而令郑楚看着颇有些舍不得。氖气灯没过一会儿自动飘回到郑艾平的身边，郑楚叹了口气走过去，拉过绒毯盖到郑艾平的膝头，环过他的肩膀伸手遮住了他的双眸，  
“一直在看灯，仔细着眼睛。”  
“怎么了，嗯？”郑楚挥灭了关切在郑艾平肩头的两盏，留下一盏静止下来放在郑艾平脚边，揽过他的肩膀再一次低声问，“告诉我，嗯，平平？”  
回应他的是环过他腰际的双臂，郑艾平转身埋头进郑楚的胸口，打定主意不发一言，呼吸轻浅地随他的心跳进出，郑楚叹了口气，摸了摸郑艾平的发尾，手指划过他的颈侧抬起他的下巴，“C12组，是吗？”  
他特意用了克隆代号，也许不带感情的客观字母更能让郑艾平认清那个他早已了解的事实，生物界不存在绝对平等。  
郑艾平轻轻点了点头，靠在郑楚肩膀不发一言。作为Silverado号上的生物药学工程师，他对各种基因改造模式生物再熟悉不过，然而他只负责研发和生产，那些质粒一旦构建成功注入卵细胞后，他的工作就已经完成了。也不是说他没见过经由自己双手创造的改造体，阿尔法四区的培育室，营养传送管连接着一个又一个薄壁胚养体，为起到鉴别作用，每一个幼体甚至还带着特定的荧光标记，但是这与看到成熟体太不一样了。  
类人或者说，已经趋紧于非人，并且真正作为工具与武器在投入使用，郑艾平他从未亲眼见过如此特定功能化的克隆人。  
这令他不安。  
环绕在郑楚身侧的双手收的更紧，一盏氖气灯起不到什么照明作用，只是衬托得黑暗并未如此孤寂可怕罢了，郑艾平在逐渐稀释的亮光中探寻着郑楚的表情。  
“嘿，”郑楚几乎是凭借着对于郑艾平心率的掐算察觉到了这一点，他的左手被他握在掌心，拇指就印在他的脉搏上，郑艾平的心悸一览无余，“看着我，”他右手捧着他的脸颊拇指摩擦着郑艾平的鬓角，“这不是你的错，”一个吻落入郑艾平的眉心，原谅与理解，郑楚从未怪过他，而郑艾平比任何时候更需要别人告诉他，虽然这段话是他十多年前刚刚接触到初等生物时就已经被告知的，他现在却非常需要从别人口中，尤其需要从一个他信任的在乎的人口中听到，  
“克隆体是工业化进程的一部分，探寻宇宙的必要举措，利益最大化的小部分牺牲。”  
这种话唐峥也说过，带着不容置疑的语气。  
于他无益。  
“人道主义是建立在人类文明可以延续的前提下的，现阶段，采取主观意识的强弱来区别于意识体与克隆体。”  
“他们没有主观意识的，平平。”郑楚吻了吻他颤抖的睫毛，“与其破坏一个家庭和一个人类身上承载着的文明，工具化更为直观有力。”  
是的，与其破坏一个已经构建好了的意识感情组，新构造的工具体更为合适。  
郑艾平闭上了眼睛，仰头接受了郑楚的一个吻，不安与他心中奇异的愧怍已经被逼迫着消退，观念归回正轨，他却仍然需要安慰。而郑楚的怀抱以及他与他交换的深情正是他所想要的，拥住他，郑艾平心中充满着对于他的感激，接纳与包容，多么重要的两个词，人类群体依赖着彼此，基因的驱使，郑艾平甚至还未思索只因为他率先向他敞开怀抱，温暖与爱意，他需要他的温暖与爱意，在唇齿相接间诉说给他听，并由着相握的指尖传递。  
印在他的额角，唇边，发际，在他的身体的每一个部位得到印证与确定，吻在他的指尖让他能够擒住，吻在他的眼眸使他能够正切地看到，他需要确认，他需要数据，他需要分析，由他说他爱你的次数以及他凝视他的时间、眼神中的聚光度、心口跳动的幅度与他脉搏的一致性。  
哦，please。郑艾平在心中低低祈求，请你再给我一些预示，再多一些表露，在他坠入不确定的眩晕感中，核算法对于他来说如若空物，他对于他的确认只能通过简单的计数，甚至连那些吻痕，郑艾平都希望它们不要消退，留下印记与证据，论述你爱我，这个虚幻的词语。  
无法衡量，触摸不到又不可见的实体，类似于以太的物质，必要却致命，这令郑艾平惴惴不安。  
他翻身，跪坐在郑楚腿边，捧起他的脸在他眼睛中仔细找寻。那盏氖气灯滚落到他的脚边，如同母星忠诚的卫星，月球，散发着毫无实际作用的微光，月球于人类而言更像是一个承载着感情与寄托的圆盘，她的明亮是因映照心中所思的相对而言，此时这一颗是对于郑艾平心中所有疑问的试探，他是否是他未知的终点？  
凭借着这一点点光亮，郑楚已然看清郑艾平的犹疑，轻易的相信后涌起的不确定，他因他的患得患失笑了，坦荡明亮，足以使郑艾平看清，他是对的，这是一个设问，无解的问题需要用反证法，而就连那个命题也能被一眼看穿，那是不成立的。  
郑楚爱他。  
这一点，他现在确信无疑。  
欣喜对于郑艾平来说过于浮躁，他又不是荷尔蒙不稳定的稚拙体。可是暗涌消退，他一直悬停着的心脏终于松了力气，心安理得地向下坠去落入郑楚的掌心，随他放手的是一个吻，如雨水落入大地，唤醒假寐的，冲刷掩盖的。  
他的睡衣掀开一角，郑楚的双手自那走着蓝色针脚的衣摆摸索，顺着他的腰线向上游走，似在追寻自他们脚下生出的情愫，而那些隐秘的在他肋骨边筑巢的欲望低空略过在他的肌肤，逐渐羽翼丰满越飞越高，在他的心口呼之欲出，终于拍打着翅膀挣脱了他的束缚，而就随它高飞抖落的几根亮光般的羽毛中，郑艾平被那破笼而出爱意的反作力击倒，向后仰躺进郑楚的双臂中。  
他现在是他的樊笼了。  
遮住了他的视线，怀抱着他的后路。言语不可流露，他的吻蛮横而他只得接纳，但是他的心里现在空空，足够承载下甚至渴求着郑楚的一切，当然包括他此刻对他的占有。他的双手被他的左手束缚在头顶，而右手按压在他的胸口，他的心跳是他的，他的指尖随着心音在他的胸口留下指痕。甚至连呼吸也是他的了，他因缺氧而张开双唇，分享他度过来的空气，而氧气甚至是由他的舌尖递过来的，是需要他品尝的，是对于他鲜妍柔嫩嘴唇供奉的回报，爱意在此具象化，成为了他能够感受到的，在轻微缺氧的窒息感中的一丝甘美与惬意，而当他的吻逐渐缓和轻柔后，他甚至不能够适应过于粗暴的空气，仍抬头，想要他的安慰。  
“嗯...”  
他的手指褪下他身上覆盖着的织物，米黄色的仿佛是他的茧，包裹着的是他脆弱的柔软的原始的胴体，按在他胸口的手掌，随呼吸起伏着的小腹，他看起来与所有人类一样，是那么容易受到伤害，甚至因暴露在空气中而瑟瑟发抖，但他会受到的唯一侵害就是肌肤之亲，由着郑楚拉过他的手掌，在他弧度优美的虎口浅吻，他修长的手指搭在他的手骨上犹如被展示的精致工艺品，每一分指节弯曲的角度与长度都似经过严密的计算，却是随心而作的恰到好处，令郑楚着迷不已。  
请他握住音符，请他放飞白鸽，请他混合三原色，光晕经由他的指尖显露出形象，线条与图案有了意义，可以被称作为文明，请他擎住他的爱意，郑楚低头再一次吻住了他，  
“你知道你是个天使吗，平平？”  
他说他是个天使，驻地时代善与美的象征，金色的光圈与翅膀，他一个都没有，郑艾平笑了，他因自己的疑惑不解而有些不好意思，而情人间的恭维总是那么甜蜜，他能够欣然接受却依旧不置可否。  
他说他是个天使。郑艾平搂着郑楚的脖颈望向他，他们在航舰上，接近又飞离一座又一座星云，天琴座仙后座宝瓶座，那些所有古老的美丽臆想均被冲散，他却还要执着地相信，他是一个天使。  
哦是的，他的确是。  
郑楚忍不住吻了他的眉心，那里有一道光，温柔的，是他视线的终点。他永远不知道，那些绒毯上的褶皱是多么像他翅膀的印记，他肩膀上的光晕足够带他振翅，额间垂下的发尾带着清晨的微风，嘴角边开放着四月的芬芳，眼神里流淌着的是酒神的琼浆。  
你究竟为何落入我的怀抱。  
他低头深吻。自他的脖颈留下印记，在他的锁骨处流连，他微微搏动的动脉是尼罗河，也许无知粗陋如他可以因他而发现一些文明，他已经把他所有能够抓住的所思所感都记下来了，在他的颈侧，像是一个吻痕。  
“啊...”  
郑艾平忍不住抬高了腰，他的手指在不断地抚慰与试探下，终于侵入了他的体内，特洛伊的木马，他甚至是打开城门欢迎他的侵害的。  
如果如他所相信的，世上有天使。那么请爱神原谅我。  
郑艾平发出一声甜腻的低吟，他与他所做的，裸露的爱意太过质朴，等不及雕琢俨然已经冲刷尽文明，拥抱纠缠与物物交换，描画在陶罐上的雀跃篝火是他们相拥的身影，渴望黑暗中的亮光，原始的召唤。  
然而单纯的继承记忆却不能完全解释。他与他，甚至不是出于繁殖的需要。郑艾平调整着呼吸感受着郑楚的指尖在他的身体中探寻着向前，带给他欢愉与抚慰，这样的相爱是精致的，他因在乎而囚禁起来了什么，在他完全准备好之前，诗歌可以描绘，乐曲可以歌颂，他的嗓音里流转的可以是甜美的曲调，那是记刻下的文明，地星上种植着的玫瑰，在清晨还未绽放。  
它们急迫地等待破晓，隐藏在花瓣下的蕊在发痒。  
然而文明是可以被摧毁的。他感到了钝痛，欢愉被冲淡，在滚烫的熨帖里消散成蒸汽。  
请爱神原谅我吧。  
如果她能够原谅罗密欧，原谅他将爱等同于一杯毒酒，原谅他将所有玫瑰冠以不同的名字，原谅他将爱人之间最近的彼岸仍要有一个开满鲜花的窗台的距离，如果她能够原谅罗密欧，那么也请她原谅我。原谅我在如此明显的痛觉警告下，依然要拥抱他，依然渴望他，依然想要他。  
郑楚不断亲吻着郑艾平的胸口，他在做出承诺，不为此时的承诺，是对于他一切的保证。  
乳尖上的刺激令郑艾平低低地呻吟出来，他随着他掌心的动作调整着自己的肌肉，逐渐放松，能够容纳入侵能够说服并且相信自己对于他的信赖。  
哦。请让爱神原谅我。如果她能够原谅莎乐美，那么就请她原谅我。在原谅她抛弃七层纱衣的欲盖弥彰后，在原谅她旋转着脚尖急切的渴求后，在原谅她得到了那个冰冷的吻之后，如果她能够原谅她对于爱的如此不自量力，抛下的七层纱衣永远不会化作约翰脚下滴落的鲜血，如果这样也可以称为爱的话，那么请她一定要原谅我。  
郑艾平因逐渐汹涌的快感而尖叫不已，文明，历史与文字，在哪里？他已经发不出完整的话语，爱他二字现在谈何容易，他被可怕的欲望支配了，他看到了那种红色的隔着纱的眩晕感，手指在他的肩膀上按压出深刻的痕迹，他闻到了淡淡的血腥味，可是他对于他的吻永远带着炙热的爱意，他对他从一开始就是不设防的。他如此轻易地就得到了爱。  
他是刁蛮的。  
亲吻，抚摸，撞击，郑楚觉得自己应该收敛些的，但是他无法取舍。他的唇峰最适宜印上亲吻，可其他地方就不可亲吗？他的锁骨浅浅的一窝应当盛满甜蜜；肋骨上是亚当的空缺，柔情蜜意自此可以吐露；胸腔与腹部间的那条隐现，在逗弄与调情之间模糊不清；他腿根的最后一道防线，敏感微颤柔嫩，他的身体就此为他全部打开，因情欲而舒展。  
体液黏腻，他甚至不知道他是怎么流出那么多水来，眼泪，顺着他的鼻梁而下，手臂蒸腾出薄汗，就连呼吸之间也是湿润和温热的，他几乎是要处于对他脱水的担心中，不断呼唤着他的名字，别让他在爱欲的随波逐流中那么的随心所欲。可是他很痴迷，不管不顾的，那种感觉就如同膨胀的红巨星，因为一对原子之间的碰撞激发出的链式反应，到现在他已经控制不住。  
他与他如此紧密地钳和在了一起，如同时空扭转，漂移分离的两部分大陆板块终于能够再次相聚，合二为一，再不放弃。甚至在剧烈冲刷而过的快感，灼烧起来的一场流星完全坠入宇宙逐渐熄灭后，他依然不能放手，他依然在他的怀抱，这是两个人的漂流了，这是宿命。

 

“你对这件事怎么看？”  
舰桥上的船长室，这可不是谁都能来的地方，但是郭京飞不一样，这是他不得不来的地方。  
“这很明显，云局，”他支起一条腿坐着，隔着一扇玻璃缸墙面里浮动着的绿色球藻端详着那人的脸色，笑容不敢怠慢，“克隆人的失控，这是技术问题，我想唐峥会有解决的办法，”他顿了一顿说，“清除是很好的举措。”  
“我记得你以前不这么叫我。”影壁后走过一个人影，笔挺的宇航服上佩戴者十字勋章，他是silverado号的船长，人马座星云的主控者，此时正端着两杯暗红色液体，带着令人不明所以的微笑绕到郭京飞面前，马上，他就发现了真皮沙发靠背的阴影中，他不安的指尖。  
“李光洁...”郭京飞神色一滞，在他眼神的暗示下端起那杯酒精饮料抿了抿，浓重的橡木酿造味道把他一下子拉扯回了记忆中，郭京飞忍不住皱了眉，倔强地抬眼看了一下对面沙发上神情自若的那人，却燃不起怒意。  
“既然记得，也应该一并记得我的原话，别再在那个男孩身上下心思，郭京飞，”他走到他身边，指尖划过他的脖颈抬起他的下巴，“别忘了你在母星是因为什么。”  
“现在你就是洪思聪，好好做你的工作，”他手指牵过他的嘴角，“多笑一笑，喝两杯，熬过这段航行......”  
“然后顺便帮你监视整座船的动向。”  
他的反唇相讥更像是冷言冷语，一下子触到了那人的逆羽。  
“郭京飞，别忘了你当初跟我说过什么！”他的右手被他一下子拉过，扯开的袖口露出一段小臂，上面纹着一串数字，就古板的字体与毫无意义的排序来看，这绝不是他的品味。“我那时在地星宇航局里见到你，那个词怎么说？不是见到你，是去探监。”他马上调整好了情绪，逐渐放缓了语调帮他整理好袖口，慢条斯理地说，“你第一次拉住我的手，没对我说一句话，我当时就下定决心要带你走。”  
“可是你想要的太多了，江山易改是不是？”李光洁的手指摩擦过他的唇线，“你称自己为宣传员，但是那些出自你手的标语演讲甚至是那些政客们当天的穿着，都是经由你精心策划，就连我也都不能分辨，他们嘴里所说的那些口号，究竟是联邦的意思，还是你的意思了。”  
“就这么会蛊惑人心，嗯？”  
“我做了什么不重要，人们永远会选择相信自己愿意相信的。”郭京飞的双手支在身侧，努力在压抑感之下控制着自己不向后退去。  
“所以你就一直选择相信那个骗局？”  
“那不是！”怒火一下子削弱了的恐惧，暂时的遗忘，却不是真的克服，郭京飞马上后悔了起来，他没办法看向李光洁的双眸。  
一直没办法。  
“留声机，管风琴，抽象画，我一直一直，都在哄你开心。”李光洁放了手，踱步到展柜前，里面贴着他的剪报，记录着这里的船长，每一次应当被记录的事迹。  
“啪！”  
片刻的安静后，那个被密封好的盒子被他反手扫落到地上，一截驻地时代的牙雕显露出来，滚落到他脚边如同一段白骨。  
“可你却一直情愿要一个骗局。”  
郭京飞忍不住合住了眼。  
五年前，宇航会发布了明确的克隆禁令，要求清除命脉行业内克隆人以及半克隆人的使用，包括教育、艺术以及工程师。  
有些发旧的白色衬衫披在他肩头，郭京飞伸手去接，却发现是宇航会会服的材质。  
“答应我，”李光洁按住他的肩膀半跪在他面前，“别再去想，别去做傻事。开拓航行的宣传一定要完全按照指示，颜色，服装，道具，你喜欢的都可以。”  
“我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是你，一刻也不许忘掉。”  
记忆在他面前崩塌，请别相信，郭京飞睁开眼睛告诉自己，请别相信他的深情。

 

“啊！”  
睡梦中的郑艾平突然惊醒，浅拥着他的郑楚有所察觉，翻过身把他抱得紧了些，“怎么了，做噩梦了？”那人含糊不清地低声问。  
“没什么.....”郑艾平挤到了郑楚的枕头上，往他那边又靠了靠。  
他的眼前刚刚突然闪现出那个画面，在郑楚把他拉到怀里之前，那个克隆人挣扎着起身向他伸出布满鳞片的淡绿色手臂，  
它看着他说了一个词。  
FAKE.


End file.
